Slider
by Supersilver46
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple fix for the polyjuice potion, but Hermione ends up getting teleported to the world of Remnant. Labelled as a Faunus, Hermione will have to find a way to get back to her own home. But her sudden teleportation to Remnant is less of an accident than she would like to believe...
1. Chapter 1

So this is a an idea I had for a RWBY/Harry Potter crossover

Hermione sighed as she lay in the hospital bed. She shifted uncomfortably in the bed; the cat fur that had sprouted on her body made staying still under the cotton sheets difficult. She should have checked to make sure that the sample she had gotten from Bulstrode was safe to use, but she hadn't anticipated that she'd ended up getting cat hair instead of human hair...

"Now Ms. Granger, most of the cures that I have here don't seem to be working on you," Madam Pomfrey said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, "I may need to contact St. Mungo's for something stronger."

"Now, there's no need for that!" Hermione heard someone shout. the door to the hospital flung open and Professor Lockhart walked into the Hospital. "You see, I already know how to solve Ms. Granger's problem."

"Professor Lockhart? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I heard from Mr. Potter that you were in the hospital." Professor Lockhart said, "I was curious as to why you were in the hospital, so I listened in to your conversation with Madam Pomfrey, and I learned about your situation."

"Luckily, I know of a way to solve your problem!" Professor Lockhart shouted.

"You do?" Madam Pomfrey frowned, "I highly doubt that, I remember when Mr. Potter was brought in here after his quidditch game..."

"Ah, well that was because I had a different spell on my mind, it was by accident that I caused Mr. Potter's bones to vanish," Professor Lockhart, "But I know the spell to cure Ms. Granger, I've encountered people who suffered from situations similar to hers."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "But you never mentioned that in your books..."

"Yes, well I'm in the middle of writing a new book that details my encounters with those who were under the curse of the Werecat." Professor Lockhart shuddered, "It was a nasty problem to solve, the victims were forced to lick themselves, scratch up the curtains, and drink milk obsessively. The smell of the village was...horrid."

"Ms. Granger was not attacked by a 'Werecat'," Madam Pomfrey said, "I appreciate the fact that you want to help but-"

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey, I know what I'm doing." Lockhart said as he brushed past Madam Pomfrey and pulled out his wand, "Now it's time to get rid of all that hair Ms. Granger, Hairus Vaniush!"

Before Hermione knew it, Professor Lockhart had swished his wand through the air and had cast a spell on her. She'd shut her eyes, as she remembered what happened when Lockhart had tried to help Harry, and she was worried that the professor would only make things worse. After the spell washed over her, her skin felt as though it was tinging. She opened her eyes to see that Lockhart had put his wand in his pocket, and Madam Pomfrey was looking at her in concern.

"Oh, you managed to get rid of the fur, and you removed the tail as well!" Madam Pomfrey said, "Though it looks like there's still a few problems..."

"Yes, well I have another spell that I could use." Lockhart said, "If you'd let me-"

"No, I think that you've helped quite enough." Madam Pomfrey said, "I can handle the rest, don't you have a class to get to Mr. Lockhart?"

"Well, you do have a point." Professor Lockhart said as he put his wand back in his pocket, "Although..."

Lockhart smiled, "Ms. Granger, if your friends ask you who solved your...hair problem, you should tell them that I'm the one who helped."

"I-"

"I mean, just look at your skin Ms. Granger, you're practically glowing!" Lockhart said, "That's certainly praise worthy!"

"Mr. Lockhart, I think that you-" Madam Pomfrey paled as she looked at Hermione, "Oh...oh no."

"W-what?" Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ms. Granger I need you to stay calm," Madam Pomfrey said as she moved towards a medicine cabinet, "I don't know what Mr. Lockhart did, but I'm going to have to reverse the effects."

"What did he..."

That was when Hermione saw it. Professor Lockhart wasn't just complimenting her when he said she was glowing. She stared at her arm, and she saw that it was brightly glowing. Evidently, she must have made some sort of sound, because Madam Pomfrey turned to look at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger I know that you're frightened but you need to-" Madam Pomfrey's mouth was moving, but Hermione couldn't hear anything that she was seeing. Her surroundings seemed to be getting brighter and brighter, to the point where she couldn't see anything. This, combined with everything that had happened to her today, proved to be too much for Hermione and she passed out...

.

.

.

Davis Marshall startled awake in his bed when he heard a loud crashing sound.

"What do you think that was?" His wife asked.

"Probably that Raccoon Faunus again." Davis said as he climbed out of bed, "I think I'll have to buy more traps."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have to chase it off," Davis said, "Otherwise it's going to keep us up tonight."

He left the bedroom and went downstairs. He slipped on some shoes and opened the sliding door that lead to his backyard. The garbage can had tipped over, spilling garbage all over the grass.

"Seriously?" he said, "I'm going to kill that stupid-"

A sudden groan caught his attention, and that was when he noticed the girl that was lying on top of a few garbage bags. Because it was dark, he couldn't see her clearly as she shakily pushed herself off of the garbage bags. She looked around the backyard, before turning back to face him.

"Ah, excuse me." The girl said," But I'm not sure where I am."

"You're in Vale." Davis said, "One of the kingdoms of Remnant."

"Vale?" The girl tilted her head, "Is that anywhere near England?"

"England?" Davis blinked in confusion, "I've never heard of a kingdom called 'England'."

"It isn't a kingdom, it's a- achoo!" The girl stopped in the middle of her sentence and sneezed.

"It's cold out here, why don't we go inside?" Davis asked, "Then you can tell me more about yourself."

"Thank you," The girl said and as she walked towards him, Davis was able to see the cat ears on top of her head. "I-"

"Y-you're a Faunus!" Davis took a step back in surprise.

"A...what?" The Faunus seemed to be confused, "I'm sorry but what is a 'Faunus'?"

Davis ignored her question and rushed back inside his home. He shut the sliding door and ran upstairs, startling his wife.

"Davis, what's wrong?" his wife asked.

"There's a Faunus in our backyard!" Davis shouted as he grabbed his gun off his shelf, "Call the police, I'll handle the Faunus until they get here!"

.

.

.

Hermione was confused when the man suddenly fled into his home, she wasn't sure why she had frightened him. Also, why did he panic when he realized that she was a 'Faunus'? What did the word 'Faunus' even mean? She knew that Faunus was the Roman god of forests, wild and nature, but what did that have to do with anything?

"Hey!" Hermione ears twitched as she heard someone hiss, "Why the hell are you just standing there?!"

She turned around to see a boy who seemed to be a few years older than her. He had grey hair, and he was wearing baggy grey T-shirt and tattered jeans, he also had a black mask on his face.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"That isn't important," the boy, "What's important is getting away before the VPD gets here!"

Sirens howled in the distance, and the boy cursed.

"Look, if the VPD catches you, they aren't going to go easy just because you're a girl." the boy said, "You've heard the rumors, right? They'll beat a Faunus black and blue if it means they can get a confession!"

"I-"

"There you are!" The man who had rushed into his home outside holding a strange looking gun in his hands. "I should've guessed that you two were working together!"

"Wait, I think that there's been some kind of misunderstanding!" Hermione shouted, "If you put down the gun, I'm sure that we can-"

"Look out!"

The boy with the mask tackled her to the ground as the man fired his gun. The bullet whizzed over her head and hit the fence in the backyard.

"Damn!" The man shouted as he missed. He reached into his pocket for more ammo.

"Okay, we have to leave, _now_." The boy said as he grabbed Hermione and darted away from the man with the gun.

Several more gunshots rang out as they ran, luckily the man was a horrible shot and the bullets whizzed past her head.

"Where are we going?!" Hermione shouted as they ran.

"There's a manhole near here!" The boy shouted, "We're going to enter the sewers and wait until the heat dies down."

Hermione's lungs were burning as they ran, and she felt as though her legs were going to give out. It only took them about eight minutes to reach the manhole, but those eight minutes felt like eight hours instead.

"Okay, get in." The boy said as he pulled the manhole cover away, "I'll go in right after you."

Hermione climbed down the ladder that lead to the sewers, and the boy soon followed her once he covered the manhole. With the manhole covered, the only source of light was gone, drenching the sewer in darkness. Within a few seconds, her eyes easily adjusted to the darkness, and she was able to safely make her way to the ground.

"Well, that was an experience." The boy said as he got off the ladder, "We'll have to lay low for a while, they'll be looking for us."

"Excuse me," Hermione said, "Do you know why that man shot at us?"

"...It's because we're Faunus," the boy said, "If we'd been human, he wouldn't have called the police and he wouldn't have tried to kill us."

"But...I'm a human." Hermione said.

"Did you hit your head or something?" the boy asked, "You're a Faunus, last time I checked humans didn't have cat ears."

"Cat ears?" Hermione's face paled as she rose her hands to the top of her head. Her hands brushed against something warm and fuzzy.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, "You don't look so well..."

"I-" Everything that had happened during the past few minutes caught up with her, and Hermione fainted for the second time...


	2. Chapter 2

A skyport attendant sighed as she wheeled a cart down the aisle, she'd just dealt with a man who had directed some inappropriate comments towards her, and her clothes had gotten soiled when a five-year-old had thrown a fit and pelted her with mashed potatoes. Sometimes she really hated her job. She looked to see that a young girl with a newsboy cap covering her curly hair was sitting next to a boy that had a mask on.

"Excuse me," She said as she walked next to the girl, "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." The girl said as she tugged on the newsboy cap. "Thank you for asking though."

"Oh, well how about the passenger next to you, does he need anything?" She asked.

"No, he doesn't need anything," The girl said, "He already ate a lot after we got on, and he's really regretting it."

The boy groaned as he clutched his stomach, and the attendant winced. She remembered when she had gone through the same thing when she was younger.

"Does he need any medicine?" she asked.

"No," the boy said, "I'll tough it out, anyway how long will it be until we get to Mistral?"

"It'll be 30 minutes before we reach the skyport at Mistral," the attendant said, "If you need any help, don't hesitate to use the call light."

The boy nodded, and the attendant turned and walked down the aisle, looking to see if any other passenger needed help...

.

.

.

"I thought that she'd never leave." Sly said as he watched the attendant talk to another passenger.

"She's just doing her job," Hermione said as she straightened her newsboy cap, "You can't really blame her for that."

"I guess you're right," Sly said as he leaned back in his chair, "So, 30 minutes until we reach Mistral..."

"What's Mistral like?" Hermione asked, "All I know about the kingdom is from this pamphlet."

"So?"

"Well, since you used to live there, I was wondering if you could tell me more about Mistral."

Sly sighed, "It's like most of the other kingdoms," he said, "The upper class focus on getting richer, and the lower class focus on surviving."

"That's-"

"Anyway," Sly said, interrupting Hermione, "We're not going to Mistral to sightsee."

"We're going to meet that group, right?" Hermione asked.

"Right, I was going to their headquarters after I... borrowed stuff from that guy who shot at us." Sly said, "Though I had to make some...slight changes to my plan."

Those 'slight changes' were due to her. Hermione realized as she recalled what had happened when they were in the sewer...

.

.

.

"_...y!"_

"_...ey!"_

"_Hey!"_

_Hermione jolted awake, causing her to slam her forehead against something hard. _

"_Ow!" Hermione shouted as she rubbed her forehead. She blinked as she realized that she was still in the sewer. _

"_I thought you were never going to wake up." A familiar voice spoke up. Hermione turned to see that the boy with the dark mask was leaning against the wall of the sewer. "Seriously, you've been unconscious for about an hour."_

"_An hour?" Hermione asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"_

"_I didn't want to deal with you freaking out again," the boy said, "What was with that freak out earlier anyway? You acted like it was the first time that you knew that you were a Faunus."_

"_Well..." Hermione explained to the boy about everything that had happened before she landed on top of a pile of garbage. _

"_...You must have hit your head harder than I thought." the boy said once she was done, "You went to a 'magic school'? You're a witch that turned herself into a Faunus by accident? That sounds like something ripped straight out of a fantasy novel."_

"_It's true though!" Hermione shouted. _

"_Really?" The boy rose an eyebrow, "Then prove it."_

"_Fine, then you'll understand that I'm telling the truth," Hermione said as she pulled out her wand, which was miraculously still intact. _

"_A stick?" The boy asked as he rose an eyebrow, "What are you going to do with that?"_

"_I'm going to cast a spell," Hermione said, "Let's see..."_

_Hermione's eyes brightened as she thought of a spell to use. _

"_Could you stand still for a second?" Hermione asked as she pointed her wand at the boy, "I don't want to miss."_

"_What are you going to-"_

"_Tarantallegra!"_

_The boy's legs began to spasm out of control, making it appear as though he was dancing. _

"_W-what the hell?!" the boy shouted, "Why can't I stop?!"_

"_That's because I cast the Dancing Feet spell on you," Hermione said, "It's a jinx that...well causes you to 'dance'."_

"_Alright, I believe you!" the boy shouted, "So can you just... undo this?!"_

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

_The boy sighed in relief as he was finally able to control his legs. _

"_So, witches exist... that's kind of creepy." the boy said, "You're not planning on leading me into a gingerbread house and eating me, are you?"_

"_Why would I do something like that?" Hermione frowned, "I'm a witch, not a cannibal."_

"_But since you're a witch, couldn't you use magic to get rid of your ears?" the boy asked. "That seems like the smart thing to do."_

"_They already tried that back in my world," Hermione said, "It didn't work."_

"_So, you're stuck looking like a Faunus," the boy said, "And you have no idea how to get back to your own world."_

"_That's right." Hermione looked down, "I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know anything about this world."_

"_Well then, I'll help you out," The boy said._

"_You'll help me?" Hermione asked. _

"_Yeah, even though you used to be a human, you're a Faunus now." the boy said, "I'd feel bad if I just abandoned you to fend for yourself." _

"_Thank you." Hermione said. _

"_You don't need to thank me," the boy said, "By the way I haven't introduce myself yet, have I? My name's Sly, what's yours?"_

"_My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself. _

"'_Hermione'? That's a unique name." Sly said, "Anyway, let's get out of here, this smell's making my head spin..."_

"Hey, we're about to dock."

Hermione blinked as Sly shook her out of her thoughts.

"Remember, keep your head down when we leave." Sly said, "We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

Once they docked, Hermione and Sly managed to leave without any trouble.

"Okay, I'm going to get a friend of mine to pick us up," Sly said as he pulled a large, gray electronic out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a Scroll." Sly explained, "You can use it for a lot of things."

"What kind of things can you do with it?"

"You can call people, text people, use it as a game controller..." Sly said as he tapped away on his Scroll, "It's pretty useful."

"Oh..." Hermione felt as though she'd never stop being amazed at how technologically advanced Remnant was. She wondered how long it would take for her world to get to this point.

"Okay, he'll be here in a few minutes." Sly said as he shoved his Scroll back into his pocket. "We'll just have to wait here for a while..."

.

.

.

Within a few minutes, a worn-down taxi arrived, and a man with thinning hair wearing a bowler's hat stepped out of the taxi.

"That's him." Sly said, "Let's go."

The two of them entered the taxi and the man adjusted the mirror.

"So, where do you want to go Sly?" The taxi driver asked.

"Take us to the headquarters." Sly said.

"You came all this way to go to the headquarters?" The taxi driver blinked in surprise, "Weren't you in Vale though Sly? You could have just gone to the Vale branch."

"I don't like having to deal with Adam," Sly said, "I thought that introducing her to Ghira would be better?"

"Why would you introduce her to Ghira?" the taxi driver asked, "He isn't even the High Leader anymore."

"...What?" Sly said in surprise. "What do you mean he isn't the High Leader?"

"He stepped down last year," the taxi driver said, "Have you been living under a rock?"

"Who's the High Leader now then?" Sly asked.

"Sienna stepped up last year," the taxi driver said, "She's said she's going to start making changes to how the White Fang operates."

Sly turned to Hermione and whispered, "Hey, you know what you told me back in the sewers?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"...When we get to headquarters, don't mention it to Sienna."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Just trust me," Sly said, "I don't think things will end well if you tell her that you were a human..."


End file.
